Darkness Becomes Her
by Popcornkernel
Summary: We all know the story of the three characters, but what about the bad guys? A Heartless is born into a world of darkness she knows and loves...or does she?
1. Beginning

GOD FINALLY I CAN POST D:

That two day waiting period was torture :(

Ummmm yeah! First chapter and stuff. I'm new here so hopefully you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the KH characters (Sora, Riku, Kairi, Maleficent...whoever the hell else I put in here rofl) but I do own the weird Heartless girl OHOHOHOHO (she is to remain unnamed).

ANY ART I DO FOR THESE CHAPTERS IS COPYRIGHTED BY ME. DO NOT TAKE IT, PLEASE.

* * *

Darkness. Those were my very first memories.

Floating.

Floating forever.

I was never scared of the darkness, for there was no need to be. It enveloped me, assuring me security. No one could hurt me, and I would continue to embrace it willingly. As long as I had the darkness, I would be okay.

But I knew this security would not last forever. There would be a day in which my duty would be needed. A day when I could be useful.

"Come forth, my precious Heartless. I beckon you from your resting place to fulfill your purpose!"

Speaking of which...

I could see something bright slowly forming itself above my head.

What was that?

It frightened me immensely, but somehow I knew that it was to be my final destination. I extended my hand to that bright orb, my hand passing through it almost effortlessly. I reached around for something solid to brace myself on, but it seemed that once I passed through, there was no going back. Slowly, I made my way through, the darkness around me seeming to push me forward encouragingly.

The brightness didn't hurt...but it was very intimidating. I nervously looked to and fro, watching more of my brethren come through the orbs that were now on the floor. One by one, we appeared and our numbers were great. I looked toward the center of the circle we had now made, looking at a tall and looming figure. She was wearing a very long, dark robe that her green skin greatly contrasted against. She was eerily beautiful and had a sense of power about her. A large, black raven occupied her shoulder, his yellow eyes seeming to bore into each and every one of us. The staff this woman held was glowing a soft, hazy green, the swirling contents inside mesmerizing me. After a few more minutes, her ruby painted lips parted in speech.

"My darlings...you have been called here for a reason. A reason in which we can all relate." She looked around the large group, her devilish eyes inspecting each and every one of us. Her gaze seemed to settle on me, looking me up and down, "Revenge."

The crowd responded with faster violent and sudden movements, being it the only way they could respond. The woman made her way slowly towards me, her slightly greened eyes not once wavering in her determined gaze. As she came closer, I flinched away from her and hunched over, cowering in front of her presence. Her slim fingers reached out for my shoulder, my breath now cut short.

"My dear...you are different. What is your purpose here? Why have you a form?"

I slowly looked up at her, not sure of what I should do. My silence didn't seem to perplex her, as a large grin started to spread across her face. It was a smile I would remember for as long as I lived...one that showed malice and an unseen plan.

"Oh I see...you have passed on, but have yet to lose your light. Your heart." Her fingers slowly made their way from my shoulder to the middle of my chest, "That will change in time."

She turned back around to the mass of black, her arms spread wide, "The King has departed to solve the mystery of disappearing stars. This, my pets, is our chance! We will take each world one by one, pilfering hearts and making our army even stronger!"

The sound the crowd made was deafening, the stomping of feet much louder than one would know. She slowly turned to me again, that grin still carved onto her smooth yet sharp features, "As for you, my darling...I have a mission for you."

She took my hand, not at all gently, and led me to a room with a giant mirror. Almost immediately, the mirror wavered and slowly, an image started to make itself clear on the surface. A small island floated there, the colors it emanated almost blinding.

"You are to go to this island and dispose of the Key Bearer. I trust you will find him...his heart will give off a disgusting sense of hope and innocence. Dispose of him...he will be a problem otherwise."

With a flick of her hand, about one quarter of my brethren appeared in the room with unknowing stares. Without looking at me, she continued, "These will be your men for the operation. A number this large should suffice for now. Do with them what you will...but remember, that if you fail..." she leaned in close, a nasty look on her face, "The consequences will be dire."

She regained composure and turned her attention to her raven, petting his head gently. Her eyes scanned the crowd of hungry, blank stares and frowned, "Pathetic creatures..."

I looked at the mirror, determined that this was my chance to prove myself.

"Go. I do not like waiting." She opened a portal next to the mirror, the new opening reeking of the darkness I knew and loved. Without a moments hesitation I made my way into the abyss, marching towards my first mission.

And I would not fail.

* * *

LOL short chapter :( I'm a hobo, I know.

If anyone can find this story amongst the millions of stories for KH, please R&R!!


	2. Eyes

Second chapter up. It's still going slow buuuut that's how most stories are anyway right? LOL

Still can't figure out how to put a picture up on each page. It makes me emo :(

Disclaimer: I do NOT own KH or their characters. The only character I own is my Heartless.

* * *

For hours I waited in the safety of the shadows, watching my target with a vigilant eye. He was truly a magnificent creature with his light skin, silver hair and piercing turquoise eyes. Two others were with him, more than likely companions that the Key Bearer enjoyed being with. One was smaller and more frail looking with spiked brown hair and blue eyes while the other, female, stood there scolding the spiked one about being more motivated.

"Aw c'mon Kairi...it was just a small nap." he grinned sheepishly, rubbing one of his eyes.

"Small? Sora, we only have so many hours in a day, we need to get that raft done. We're so close!" she had a small pout on her face, not really one worth fretting over, though.

"Well, the more we all sit here contemplating Sora's devotion to the project, the more time we're wasting." the silver-haired boy commented, throwing what seemed to be a log onto the ground, "I've got all my stuff...how about you two?"

They both stared at him in awe, "Already?!"

He laughed, the sound so interesting to me that I had to try it myself. The sound wasn't as pleasant...more empty and void of feeling.

"Hey uh...Riku..." Sora put his arm around Riku's shoulders, "Do you think you could help me with my stuff? I kinda...don't have anything."

Riku shook his head, shouldering off Sora's arm, "Sora...the lesson of today is you're lazy, and need to fix it." He ruffled the top of his friend's head and smirked, "So no, not this time."

Sora hung his head, making a sound of discontentment, "Gaaahhh...this really sucks..."

For several more hours I watched the progress of the children, slinking from shadow to shadow as I found their activities piquing my interest more and more. Slowly but surely the raft was finishing its completion but it seemed inevitable for all of them to take unnecessary breaks and play throughout the day. I was getting a little impatient, but the timing and execution of the plan was vital. Even knowing this, though, I grew restless enough to actually want to join the games for lack of something better to do. The one known as Kairi wiped her forehead, heaving a sigh.

"Man...it's hot out here. I'm going to take a break, guys." With that, she headed in my direction under a line of palm trees and sat down, leaning against the trunk. The two boys had left to play in the water...leaving the young female to herself. She closed her eyes and started to rest, the opportunity to play clearly taking over any logical thoughts at the moment.

I sunk into the shadows surrounding her, slowly advancing onto her resting form. I reached out a hand to lightly touch hers, disappearing as she quickly looked over at where I had been. She looked around for a few more seconds and shrugged it off, resuming to her previous state.  
I wasn't done yet.

Emerging back from the shadows, I pulled on her short red hair, a giggle making itself known as I did.

"Wha-HEY!" She turned around to see who had done it, our eyes briefly meeting before I disappeared once again. She screamed bloody murder, jumping up to her feet with her eyes completely wide in horror.

Okay so maybe I had been a bit reckless in letting her know of my presence...but I admit, it was fun.

"Kairi?! Kairi what's wrong?" The two boys came running out of the water towards the girl, who was still clearly shaking.

"There was a black thing! I-It touched me and then pulled at my hair!" she pointed at the palm tree she had been resting at. The two boys looked around high and low, not seeing anything out of place.

"You sure it was here..?" Sora asked, looking at her with a raised eyebrow. She huffed and stomped her foot, a pout on her face.

"Of course I'm sure! I didn't just make it up!"

Sora put up his hands, a little intimidated by the girls growing temper "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to doubt you."

"Are you alright, at least?" Riku asked Kairi, rolling his eyes at Sora.

"Yeah I'm fine...I'll just sticking around you two for the rest of the day. Our raft is nearly complete anyway...so let's finish it."

The two boys agreed and rounded up the rest of Sora's items, which seemed to be only a sheet and some rations for wherever they would be going. I slowly emerged from the shadows again, standing by the tree and watching them walk away.

My lips curved into a smile, my mouth opening to form words, "I have...fun...Kyaree."

I was pretty sure nobody could hear me, but that was quickly proven wrong when Riku looked behind him, staring straight at me. He didn't say a word...just kept staring. It was as though I was hypnotized by those eyes and I couldn't break free. I knew somewhere in the back of my head that just by being seen the mission could be jeopardized.

But those eyes...

Realizing what I was thinking and doing, I quickly disappeared back into the shadows as he came rushing towards me. He reached the tree, looking at where I had disappeared and scrunched up his face with irritation. He looked around to see if he could find me and then back at the ground.

"Whatever you are...don't come back. Or I'll deal with you personally."

"Riku, come on! It's time to go home, we have a huge day tomorrow!" Kairi yelled with Sora motioning his friend over with small gestures.

He stayed for a few seconds more and then turned around, jogging over to his friends, "I'm coming, I'm coming!"

I didn't come back out until the three children had vanished behind a corner, my hands clenched tightly over my now hurting chest. I hadn't expected Riku's words to hurt my heart this much. An empty threat such as that should have passed right through me.

But it didn't.

* * *

BAWWW my poor Heartless has feelings. Wtf.

R&R is greatly appreciated!


	3. The Key Bearer

Chapter 3! This one was two whole pages long!

LoL that's a lot to me :(

Thanks to those of you who have read this so far, it really makes me feel fuzzy on the inside :)

Disclaimer: Riku, Sora, Kairi, Maleficent and whoever else I put in this story do not belong to me. Awarei is the only character I own.

P.S. As a note, her name was originally going to be Aware (ah-wah-ray) but I figured it'd be a disaster waiting to happen LOL;; The name is Japanese meaning, basically, pathetic.

* * *

Evening was slowly starting to fall onto the island, the stars in the sky one by one coming out to greet each other. With the children now gone, their playground now seemed empty and cold. No laughing, no splashing water...it was a completely different setting from the one I first entered. I stood on the small dock off of the beach, looking out toward the other small island that harbored the Key Bearer and his friends.

"**You tactless brat."**

I felt a cold chill run down my spine and hesitated before looking behind me, the last person I wanted here standing only inches away from me. I cowered away, averting my eyes to the floor, "Tact...less..?"

A dark look was quickly making itself known across her sour green face, **"Child, I am no one to fool with. When I give an order, I expect it to be carried out flawlessly." **Her face came a lot closer to mine, **"I have watched you for the past few hours...and you have been anything but discreet." **The raven on her shoulder seemed to smile at the fact that I was being scolded, its eyes clearly mocking me. I kept my eyes glued on my feet, not at all in the mental state to look up into those bitter eyes. She started once more, the tone in her voice even more icy than before, **"I have told you once before and this will be the last. Shall you fail...I will make sure you heart is ripped straight out of you...and your existence ended."**

My hands flew instantly to my chest as if they would be able to protect the precious commodity beating gently there. It was mine...and I didn't want it taken from me. I slowly looked up at my master, nodding my head slowly. She straightened up, sneering down at me, **"Pathetic...I think I'll call you Awarei. Now then, Awarei...you will from now on acknowledge me as your superior, following any orders with absolutely **_**NO**_** more tomfoolery. You will address me as Maleficent."**

I nodded my head once again, my whole body shaking with fear, "Yes, Maleficent.."

She turned away from me, giving the small island a glance and laughing, **"To think the Key Bearer would be found in such an open place...it is too easy. Now, Awarei...from what I understand, the Key Bearer...this Riku...and his little friends, have all built a raft. Clearly, it is precious to them." **I walked over to her and was instantly transported to the other side of the island where the raft lay, completed. I knew what was coming next and I almost felt bad that the children's hard work would be completely wasted.

"**A storm...that should send the young ones rushing here." **Maleficent raised her hands and staff high above her head, the clouds at once appearing and turning darker than the evening sky. Lightning burst from within them, lighting up everything around us, the instinct to run and hide quickly overcoming me. A breeze started up quickly turning harsh and unforgiving, the ocean now heaving wave after wave of salty water against the shores. After whipping up a rather violent storm, Maleficent nodded once in satisfaction before turning to look at me once more,** "The children should be here momentarily. You will locate the Key Bearer and do whatever you can to bring him to me. We must get him to side with us, whatever the cost."**

With the evil mistress now gone and a threat hanging over my head, I was more determined than ever to get this job fully followed through. I made my way back to the dock, my men now hiding in the shadows throughout the stormy island. The first canoe to arrive carried the red-headed girl, Kairi. She looked at the already trashed scenery and quickly started making her way to the other side of the island. I signaled for the Heartless to swarm her, the order carried out instantly. I watched as she was almost effortlessly overtaken, her screams drowned out by the loud noise of rain and thunder. I watched as they carried her to the small hideout we had discovered earlier as to make sure she wasn't around when the Key Bearer arrived.

To my pleasant surprise, Riku was the next to arrive. I saw him jump out of his canoe, looking at the one Kairi had left behind. He looked around wildly to see if he could find his friend, cupping his hands around his mouth, "KAIRI!!" He shook his head in frustration, knowing his yelling would be pointless in the current weather. I crawled my way up to the platform island that connected to the bridge, watching as he wandered around looking for his friend. Eventually he spotted me on top of the island, his bright eyes looking at me with anger. He ran over to where I was, flying up the ladder they had built to access the raised land and was soon standing right in front of me.

"Where is she. Where's Kairi?!" Riku yelled at me, grabbing me by the shoulders. I didn't answer him, not quite sure what to say. This seemed to upset him more, this time shaking me, "What did you do with her...you better not have hurt her!"

"Another world..." I answered softly. He gave me an unknowing look, the wind still too strong for him to hear much of anything. I leaned in closer to his ear, "Kairi...is in another world."

I leaned away, the reaction on his face now mixed with emotions, "A...Another world? But how?" his voice was a bit more gentle, the obvious surprise that other worlds DID exist seeming to interest him immensely. It was true, other worlds did exist but the truth was...Kairi wasn't gone just yet. Afraid of hesitating, I took his hand, a portal of darkness opening beneath me. He looked at the small opening and then back to me.

"Don't you...get scared?"

I shook my head, "People are afraid of darkness...because of who might lurk inside. But I will protect you." My body was slowly slipping into the abyss. Riku started after me but stopped abruptly, "Wait...I have to wait for Sora!"

I grabbed at his arm with my other hand, "No. There is no time."  
"But-!"

"Sora betrays you. He is not your friend."

Riku looked at me incredulously, "What? Sora wouldn't betray me, I'm his best friend!"

"Your feelings for Kairi...he knows, yet pursues her."

Riku took a step back, not something that I wanted him to do, "I don't...like her. I knew Sora liked her...and she likes him." A weird look came over his face, something I seemed to know all too well; jealousy. The weakness I was waiting for.

"You are better. You deserve Kairi." I had to somehow get him to follow me...my life at the moment completely rested on it. He took his hands out of mine, a small sound of disapproval escaping me.

"I'll go with you...but not without Sora. We all wanted to see the worlds together...and that's how I want it to stay."

I was silent for a few seconds, not sure what I was to do. I could force him...but that would just turn him away from us. I nodded my head slowly, granting him permission, "I will wait..."

He nodded in thanks while I slipped into the portal, keeping a close eye on him. He made no effort to run...in fact, he was rooted to the spot with what looked like a renewed determination. A few minutes later, Sora came running up the beaches, completely out of breath.

"Riku, I'm glad you're okay! Have you seen Kai-"

"The door has opened."

Sora gave his friend a frantic look, "What? What are you talking about?"

Riku looked at his friend, a desperation in his face, "The door has opened, Sora! The way to new worlds...we can finally do that. This is our chance!"

Sora shook his head, "Riku, what about Kairi! We have to find her-"

"Kairi is coming too!" His voice was harsh and impatient, making both Sora and I jump from surprise. He looked at his friend before reaching out a hand, "Come with me, Sora. You don't have to worry about Kairi...she's with me."

That was my cue. I opened up a portal under Riku's feet, my Heartless slowly drawing him into the world I knew best. Sora yelped with surprise as a few of my henchman did the same, his face contorted with fear, "Riku...what is this?!"

"The darkness isn't to be feared, Sora." I had him entirely in my grasp now, the chance of escaping my darkness nearly impossible. Sora struggled for a few seconds before looking up at Riku again, "Riku..." He reached out to try and grasp his friends hand but was too short.

"Riku...Riku I can't reach you!" But before he knew it, both he and Riku were sucked into an alternate universe.

I had done it! I would dispose of Sora and take Riku to...wait a minute. Something was different.

Looking at Riku, I went over to him, the boy now unconscious. Something wasn't right. I looked over at Sora, the boy still trying to fight his way out. Something was different about him too...

"Riku...RIKU! Answer me! GET OFF OF ME!" Sora yelled, kicking and punching at the Heartless restraining him. A faint light had started to appear in his direction, the Heartless letting go and scattering in fright. My breath hitched in my throat and before I could order more Heartless to restrain him, he was gone.

The new Key Bearer had just escaped from me! I let out a frustrated yell, both of my hands grabbing at my hair, almost ripping a chunk of it out. I had failed...I had failed and now I was going to pay the price. I looked over at Riku, his comatose form was just floating there...it almost looked as though he were asleep. The longer I looked at him...the more I realized how much hope wasn't lost! I may have lost the Key Bearer...but I had his best friend! Surely, Sora would roam around looking for his friend and in the end, go back to Maleficent.

Oh that's right...Maleficent.

I hope she found this as ingenious as I did...

* * *

Wahhhhh I dunno how I feel about this chapter. So much was going on at the time so if anybody spots a mistake or anything, please point it out!

I tried to capture the jealousy of Riku...but I dunno. It's hard to portray that in words. Hope I made some people believe it though.

And...lol for real KH lovers...you might have noticed my all time favorite quote from the KH series...kudos to those who know what I'm talking about! Anyway, please R&R, it keeps me motivated 8D!


	4. Choice

AUGH I'M SO SORRY, READERS! I just started school again and with a school/work schedule CONSTANTLY haunting me, I haven't had any time to update until now. And by update, I mean stay up until 3 AM writing content cuz I feel really freaking bad LOL.

So as a note, I will now be using \\\\\\\\ to signal a flashback. Just a heads up!

* * *

"**AWAREI."**

I flinched violently at the loud booming voice that echoed down the halls of the corridors. I knew that this was coming and that the fact that I would be on the receiving side of it all was too terrifying to describe in words. I watched as Maleficent rapidly advanced towards me, scrambling for any type of cover, but the relief was nowhere to be found. Before I knew it, thin fingers found themselves around my neck, my breath now caught in my throat.

"**Child, you have truly shown nothing but incompetence these past few hours...and I am more than ready to show you that I am no one to defy."**

I clutched desperately at my throat, needing more air than Maleficent was giving me access to, a small distressed sound escaping me, "Pl-Please...wait..!" Maleficent's eyes grew wide with rage.

"**Wait?" **A sarcastic laughed burst from between her lips, the humor in this clearly not evident to me, **"Child, all I've been doing is waiting...and you are yet another hindrance that I will, by all means, dispose of."**

"The Key Bearer...the Key Bearer! It was Riku...but it switched to Sora!" I was at my limit; I needed air now or I would surely faint at this rate. The news didn't seem to please my master in the least bit as a frown started to pull at the corners of her mouth.

"**Do you REALLY expect me to believe such nonsense? Ownership doesn't just...pass to another! Who has ever heard of such ridiculousness!"**

"Let me...explain..." I was starting to fade out, my sentence just barely escaping from me. Maleficent looked at me for a brief second before making a small noise of disgust and dropping me back onto the ground. It almost hurt to have so much air flood into my shrunken lungs at once, causing me to cough. I could feel the eyes of my master impatiently looking down at me so I had to recover quickly.

"**You're testing me..."**

"The Key Bearer...Riku..." I pointed at the portal that I had just come back from, Riku now laying unconscious in the middle of what seemed like tiny isles, floating in nothingness, "I tried...to get him to join us. He was...he was!" I rubbed at my sore throat, continuing, "Jealousy...to Sora...that is what made them switch."

Maleficent didn't look very convinced, but she did seem a lot less angry at me, **"...your words better be fact, my dear..."**

I nodded my head frantically, "Yes! Yes, it is all true. And...with him here, the Key Bearer will come after him! They are best of friends, Sora would not leave Riku behind." I shakily got back up to my feet, every nerve in my body completely shot from this fantastic little chat I was having, "Please...I beg you, Mistress, give me time.."

Maleficent seemed to ponder all this, which in my mind was something to cook up a feast and celebrate about. Her whole demeanor seemed to do a complete one-eighty, a sly smile back onto her sharp features.

"**You have made a valid point...with Riku now with us, Sora will be sure to come after him. From the looks of him, the boy would probably suspect a trap, but is otherwise stupid. He looks to be one of those who acts out of the goodness of his heart, therefore making him very predictable. Such a pity." **She smiled widely, looking back at me with what looked like a new found respect.

"**You have earned your place here, Awarei. For now, I need you with the boy...turn him fully to our cause. Make him fight on our behalf. He is strong-willed and will be of great use to us."**

I nodded solemnly, watching as she turned away and patted her pet raven on the head. I didn't move until she had disappeared and then turned to look at the poor boy who's fate I had so mercilessly destroyed and weaved to my wishes. I subconsciously placed a hand over my glowing heart, a sorrow falling over me. Was this really right? What kind of plan was important enough to destroy someone's ties to their loved ones?

I quickly shook the thought from my mind. At this rate, I would be killed for sure...but then it hit me.

Why was I so afraid to die? Was it really as scary as I made it seem?

As soon as these thoughts flooded my head, an excruciating pain shot through my head, my hands flying instantly to the sides of my face. The pain...it was too much! I crumpled to the floor, my mouth open in soundless screams as I hit the floor, darkness claiming my consciousness.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"_Hana, why are you so happy today?"_

"_Oh come now, really? You don't remember?"_

_A girl with red hair and blue eyes stared back at me, a confused look on her face. _

"_Um...you're pregnant?"  
"WHAT?! No! God you're so retarded!" We both laughed at the comment._

"_Well come on, Hana, tell me! Don't keep me waiting!"_

"_Ugh you're such a fantastic friend, Miyu. Remember? Chiyo and I have been together two years this very day!"  
"EEEHHH? Already?! Congrats, Hana! That's so great!"  
I could feel a deep blush creep onto my face, "I wanted to do something special for him...so I got off work early today so I could surprise him with dinner and a movie...something sappy like that."_

_Miyu swooned over the idea, "Oh my Goddd, Hana...you're so lucky. I wish I had someone special.."_

"_Hey now...don't get discouraged! You'll totally find someone, Miyu. You're so cute! You're just too picky!"  
"Am not!"_

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

I woke up to the scene of the ceiling over me, the feeling of happiness from my dream slowly fading into nothingness. What was that all about, anyway? Girls named Hana and Miyu? I had never met them in my life...yet I felt like I had known them forever.

I slowly stood up, my headache now dulling down and I looked around and reluctantly remembered my new mission. I turned around to stare at the silver-haired boy, his face so serene and void of any emotions. He looked...like he was just sleeping. I wanted so much for him to just stay like that, safe from what I was ordered to do to him. Safe from a world that would slowly start to change him against his will.

I wanted him to know the truth. I wanted him to have a choice.

Shuddering, Maleficent's crazed look projected itself into my head. I had to live through her now. I was no longer a being with a free will and slowly, I would adjust that.

I made my way to him, leaving my wants and needs behind.

* * *

LSKJFASLA sorry again if anything seems like it's too short. It's 3:20 in the morning and stuff...yeahhhh.

Also, if ANYONE knows the name of that freaking void where Riku woke up in, I'd love you forever. I can't for the life of me remember what it was called.

Hope this update satisfied some people! R&R if you can!


End file.
